Abdominal and lumbar braces are well known in the art. They are used, for example, to help maintain proper posture and to provide support for the torso, either abdominal support, support after surgery or back support. In general they are comprised of an elastic-like swath of material that is secured around the mid-section of a person's body. The material is generally several inches wide, ranging from about 6 inches to about 15 or more inches.
When the brace is applied to the torso, it is generally advantageous to have the tension of the brace similar across the width of the brace. This is often accomplished by using a hook and pile type fastener. Depending on the type and structure of the brace a patient applying the brace can have difficulty applying consistent tension across the width of the brace when placing it around the body.
In some cases, the brace is constructed of firmer or less elastic material. The brace can be closed and held in place by a tapered end. However this type of closure is not appropriate for braces which are constructed to require even tension across the brace material when applying.
Thus there remains a need for some type of assist to the patient or assistant other person aiding the patient when applying the brace.